Forever Burdened
by Sakaki's Little Sis1
Summary: A little girl, witch or possessed? Running tests could be deadly for STN-J, and you don't want to get her mad or upset, or even make her cry, because you won't be alive for long. But otherwise she's nice. Can they save her before it all goes up in ruins?
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I'm a new Witch Hunter Robin fan. So go easy on me on the reviews. K? The chapters usually vary anywhere from pages to twelve so they could be long. But I'll try to keep mine as short as possible for you, my reader person! ^_^ Try to keep flames down to a minimum. Okay?? T_T I'm not the best detail writer so don't expect to much detail stuff but I'll try my best.  
  
SAKAKI AND MICHAEL ARE TO CUTE FOR WORDS TO EVEN EXPLAIN!!!!! (I have a soft spot for blonde boys(Ex.-T.K. and Matt from Digimon. Naruto from...well...Naruto. Super Sayain's from DBZ. Joey Wheeler from Yugioh. JIM from OLS. Even Andy from Bebop. You get the picture)  
  
Title: Forever Burdened  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Jerry Springer Fan  
  
Summary: A girl. Witch or not? When the crew lets her stay in the place, mainly taken care by Michael because he's there all the time, the strangest things start to happen. And then it blows up. Can they get this girl safely exorcised? Or will this turn into a bloody outcome of ritual, burden, and possession? Resulting in a little girls demise is a possibility....Don't forget to review! ^_~  
  
Feedback: First WHR fic so go easy on me, please?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. I only own the miscellaneous people that die and Takei, the little girl.  
  
~SSAL~ Oh yeah, I rule.  
  
~S~ And why is that?  
  
~SSAL~ Ummm....because I finally got to see a really finely done anime that rules? Then write a fanfic on it! ^_____^ HI KATELYN!  
  
~S~ Don't mind him. Anyway, onto the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't see why I had to come with you to the eye doctor's office!" complained Dojima some more to Robin, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, then throwing her head back. "This is so boring. There's nothing to do around here."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Robin with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
Dojima couldn't help but feel guilty for what she said. It wasn't that boring and it wasn't all that awful. She guessed. Dojima sighed and brought her head forward, knowing that she would regret it later if she didn't do it now.  
  
"I'm sorry Robin. It's just that I'm not in that good of a mood. Not to take it out on you or anything, just....feel lonely for some reason today," Dojima said. Robin just looked forward to the check out office with a smile on her face.  
  
Then out came a girl that caught Robin's attention. She had to be atleast eight years old, beautiful silk like long brown hair, and glaring dark blue eyes. She was staring right at Robin as she walked out of the office. Letting her red coat flutter in the wind as she opened the door, her black shirt attracting the coming sun light, with her brown shorts blowing against her white skin. The look that she had gave Robin was one of sadness.  
  
The sadness of one who suffered a lot. Robin couldn't help but keep an eye on the girl as she walked out into the street with noyone holding her hand. Noyone guiding this young girl. Robin didn't really care about the appointment. Something from that girl was yelling out to her for help but she didn't know what it was. There was a voice that spoke through her eyes, saying clearly that she was lonesome, and needed someone out there to help her. Robin didn't know why but it was pointed right at her. The one sitting in the corner in the black coat next to her friend Dojima.  
  
"What's got you all riled up?" asked Dojima with a raised eyebrow. She looked where Robin had been looking, out the door. "Is there something wrong? Someone you know or what?"  
  
"No, not particularly," young Robin replied. She stood up, not minding Dojima's wondering questions. She started walking out of the door.  
  
Dojima asked, getting up, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Didn't you see that girl just now?" replied Robin, with another question as they both walked outside. She looked to the right, no little girl over there. And same for the left. Strange. She couldn't have just disappeared.  
  
(Where could she possibly go? The streets aren't even packed, she should be easy to spot) thought Robin to herself, reaching into her pockets to hold her jacket in place from the gusting wind. (This is really odd...)  
  
"Yeah, and your point being what?"  
  
"She had a look in her eyes that alarmed me is all. Made me kind of uneasy to see such a depressing manner in just a child."  
  
"It's not even your business if she's depressed. Stop worrying so much. You'll get wrinkles even before you turn eighteen," said Dojima, looking into the beautiful sky. "Atleast it's a nice day out today. Only, the winds couldn't be any more furious."  
  
"Sorry. Just that..." Robin trailed into thought. What she felt...it felt like there was a soul of dark in there when she entered the room. "She couldn't be a-"  
  
"You're going to miss your appointment if we keep wasting our time out here. Come on, you'll catch a cold anyway," insisted Dojima with a nudge to Robin's side. But Robin was unfazed. "What in the world has gotten into you Robin?"  
  
Robin felt it once again. Crying out for help once more. Like it's been trapped in a body of weak for so long, Robin could feel it, and Dojima couldn't ignore this weird vibe from someone nearby either. Robin knew that it was coming from that little girl. But why?  
  
"Excuse me ma'am," said a man who was coming out of the door.  
  
"Sure," Robin replied, moving out of the way. That's when she saw the little girl being pulled by that man, looking right at her, with those same glaring eyes at Robin and Dojima this time. It sent chills up their spines. "But...she had went out of here. How could she have gotten back in without getting past us?"  
  
"I didn't see her," Dojima replied, looking back in the office. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, Robin! Look at this!"  
  
When she turned around, there was noyone living in there. All of them were slumped over, drained of everything they had, shriveled up like mummies that were left out in the sun for so long. What in the hell? Robin couldn't believe her eyes. That had to be it, even though she didn't look it.  
  
That little girl was a witch.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"A little girl witch?" repeated Sakaki as he swerved around in his chair, sipping on his root beer. "And she only looked eight years old? That's weird. Usually witches don't get their powers until they're much older."  
  
Michael joined the conversation in agreement with Sakaki. "That's true. And even now, she wouldn't be able to control her powers like that, they would go out of control. Besides, some witches can look five, but be thousands of years old, just never changing."  
  
"Oh," Robin said, looking at Michael's computer. A long list of names came up. She asked "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Proving what I just said," Michael said, clicking on one name. A picture of a little ten year old boy came up. "This was one of our cases a while ago. His name was Rei, looks like he's ten, but he's actually one hundred and fifty two."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Robin. "I mean, how do you figure it out? Is there a clue?"  
  
"Well....no. Not until you can bring her in and we test her for whatever she may be. I suggest you do," Michael informed, clicking out of the names. He sighed. "Because we have to perform an exorcism, because if she's not a witch, there's only one more explanation."  
  
Dojima came in, eating a sandwich. "What would that be?"  
  
"She's possessed," said Michael.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amon was a bit surprised to hear that they were looking for a kid. Zaizen had said that it was important to find her. They all sat in the deliberating room, where Michael was going to explain what they had to do.  
  
"Well, I suggest that you all be careful," Michael said as a warning. "If she's a witch, she'll attack, even if she is over a hundred years old she still has a child's mind. And won't hesitate to kill if threatened. So be nice to her, don't provoke, and most of all don't surprise her."  
  
"Let me guess, this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds," Sakaki said with a bored look.  
  
Michael smiled and said "Yep. You guessed right."  
  
"What if she's possessed?" asked Dojima. "What do we do then?"  
  
"That's easy," Karasuma jumped into answer. She said, "The witch will take over her body, making her attack. We can't really tell if she's possessed or if she's a witch right then. But Michael will do the tests."  
  
"Okay, Robin, tell us what she looks like," ordered Amon.  
  
Robin said "She was wearing a red coat, black shirt, brown shorts, long brown hair, and then dark blue, alarming eyes. It was making me feel uneasy when she looked at me."  
  
"Me too," Dojima added, shaking to emphasize what she said.  
  
"Let's go," Amon suddenly said as he stood up. He walked out of the office. He said loud enough for them to hear "Come on already!"  
  
"Good luck, you'll need it," said Michael. "And be careful. Don't hurt her."  
  
"Thanks for your concern," sarcastically said Sakaki. Everyone besides Michael followed him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my part to beg for reviews! Please review! ^_~ Arigato.  
  
O''''''O 


	2. Promise

Well, I'm continuing this story. I hope you all review! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Amon and Robin searched high and low for this child. Robin didn't want her to be a witch, or if it's possession of the soul and mind. It's hard enough to tell, and then to tell child would have to go through many tests, many of them not to kid friendly. But Robin knew that they could save her in time for whichever one she was. Her powers could be used for good if they got to her in time.  
  
They went to the near the eye doctors office to see if she would return. Sometimes they would come back to check out if anyone was actually dead, or if their work had been disturbed by humans. There were cops all around the sight to see about the bodies. All shriveled, looking like raisins left out in the sun to long, making it hard to even look at. Robin tried not to look in there. But maybe the girl was in the office.  
  
Before she went in there, Amon said "Don't go in there."  
  
"What is it Amon?" asked Robin softly. He looked around, that's when a sudden cold came about them. Freezing, ice cold air, making it hard to breath. "I feel it."  
  
"Me too," Amon replied. He suggested "We have to get out now. Something is going to happen. I can sense it coming."  
  
They got as far away as they could before people screamed away from the sight. It had frozen over completely. Keeping the people that were in there, iced inside, some banging on the door of cold. Some people were stuck to the ground, their feet covered in ice, and it meant that the girl or someone other witch had to be around.  
  
Amon spoke into his ear piece, saying to the team "You all should get down to the eye doctor's office right now. Fast too. We've got some action and I suspect that it's the little girl."  
  
"Right," they all replied.  
  
"Do you see her anywhere Robin?" asked Amon quickly.  
  
Looking around, Robin couldn't see the girl. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Until...  
  
"Inside..." said Robin, almost in a whisper. Amon looked at her curiously.  
  
Amon asked "What did you say?"  
  
"Inside. She's inside the office," replied the new girl. She looked at the office, she wanted to burn it open, but there were to many people. Some of them could get hurt. "There are to many people. I can't burn a hold in the ice yet. Not until they leave."  
  
"You have your glasses?" asked Amon.  
  
"O-Of course."  
  
"When you put them on you can see clearly. So you won't hit anyone when you have them. Quickly now. We don't have time to waste if we want to get her."  
  
Putting the red glasses on, Robin could finally see clearly enough to set just one part on fire. Making a round hole big enough for people to get through, letting them get out, and allowing them into the freezing mass of it. She and Amon started running towards it, then they got there, ready to get in; when it froze over once again.  
  
"Should I try it again, Amon?" asked Robin, looking at her scowling partner.  
  
"Give the little girl a rest for a minute or two. She doesn't want us in there," said a familiar female voice. Amon and Robin swung around, there was Karasuma and Sakaki. "I think it's obvious too."  
  
"Where in the hell is Dojima?!" asked Amon angrily. Sakaki and Karasuma shrugged. "She better be here to help. This is important!"  
  
Sakaki said "Probably slacking off somewhere."  
  
"Most likely," agreed Amon.  
  
"Let's just get in there," Karasuma urged on. She felt the ice, feelings filled her. "Depression, stronger than anything I've ever felt. And anger. Lots of anger. But sadness overwhelms her soul. It's a sad tale of lies, betrayal, and slaps from there on from what I can tell of."  
  
"Must be tough for a kid," said Sakaki. He put his bare hands in his pockets, from keeping them from freezing, "Even if she's hundreds of years old, going through that is still tough, especially if she has a fragile kids heart."  
  
"And she's not happy we're here," added the psychic.  
  
"Can't you tell her not to be mad? That we're here to help," suggested the blond guy.  
  
Karasuma shook her head. "She won't hear of it."  
  
"Then, if she won't open up for us we'll force our way in there. Watch out, I'm going to burn it open again," said Robin, her eyes filling with flames. Karasuma moved in time for not to be hit by lingering flames hitting it once again. It opening a gaping hole. "Get it in before it closes again! Hurry!"  
  
Everyone jumped in, careful not to hit the sharp edges, getting in. The only sunlight coming in was of the hole. But that soon closed. Leaving the team in complete darkness in the office.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Sakaki, finding himself a wall to lean on so he didn't walk into anybody. Someone ran into him and he said "Ummm...who is that? Karasuma? Amon? Robin?"  
  
Karasuma took out a flashlight, putting it on Sakaki. He had a shriveled corpse lying on him. He jumped away, letting it fall on the ice and break to peices, and since he didn't have balance on the slippery ice he fell onto his bottom with a boom.  
  
Then Robin helped him up, while Karasuma shined light down the hall. This was a medium building, but with many doors.  
  
"I think that we should stay together," suggested Karasuma, beginning to carefully take steps down the slim hall, while all of them took out their own flash lights to guide their way. "Remember, don't startle her, or make her more angry or sad than she already is. And if you find her, don't get her on your own, wait until we are all in there. Got it?"  
  
"Yes," they all replied.  
  
One by one, they went in different rooms. Finding nothing but dried up corpses along the way.  
  
When Robin went in one room, she took the flashlight that she had and shined it around the room. Everything in this room was perfectly fine. She walked in and turned on the light. Then she figured out that it wasn't fined. All the room was splattered in paint, hand prints all over the wall in orange paint, and in big letters on the ceiling it, in actual human blood, said a name.  
  
Takei.  
  
She spoke into her ear piece, telling them of what she found. "It's like a child was in here. Empty paint buckets are everywhere," said Robin, quite disturbed. "And on the ceiling is a name in blood saying a name. Takei."  
  
When they all arrived in there, they were amazed at how much it was ruined. Someone had been in here. And this 'Takei' was the person. It had to be that girls name. That had to be it.  
  
"The reason why this isn't frozen over is because she was in here. This is where she had fun. I can sense happiness in this one room..." Karasuma announced, feeling quite refreshed. It was good to find one good room for once. "But that doesn't explain the bloody name."  
  
"Unless the kid enjoyed that too," said Amon.  
  
"Why are you in here? How did you all get in here?!" asked a soft voice that sounded angry. They turned around and there was the little girl. Her holding a bunny that was covered in orange paint. "Who are you?"  
  
Robin gave a warm smile to the child, and said "We're here to help you."  
  
"You're the lady that was in here before. I don't want you in here! Why don't you just leave me alone!?" shouted the young girl Takei. She screamed and everything started to come up. The tiles on the floor flew around, missing them, but barely.  
  
"Don't be mad, kid, we're only here to help you! Stop it!" Amon shouted at her.  
  
Karasuma could see the anger in Takei's eyes. "Amon! You dummy! She's more upset because you yelled at her! Be gentle!"  
  
"None of you can help," Takei said, returning the tiles back to their rightful places, like nothing had happened.  
  
Takei ran away from the scene, into a different room that hadn't been looked into yet, down the hall and to the right.  
  
"Takei! Wait!" shouted Karasuma, as they all ran to the room. She opened the door.  
  
She sat in the darkened room, in the corner. Covering herself in a box of ice so noyone could get in.  
  
"I think we made her mad," said Sakaki. He stepped in the room, and was thrown back into a wall by a force of wind. "Damn that little girl is strong!"  
  
"Takei," said Robin, stepping in there. Nothing happened to her when she stepped in because Takei knew that Robin could set her box on fire. "We're here to help. I promise that nothing bad with happen."  
  
"You promise?" asked Takei softly, standing up in her box. It slowly faded away showing that she was trusting them. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You can help me?" she kept questioning.  
  
"We can."  
  
Takei let the whole thing un freeze, letting it turn back to normal. She smiled at the group.  
  
"Promise!" she said happily.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! Tankies.  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
I would give my right arm to be ambidextrous.  
  
Quote for Today- Comes from Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho-  
  
Can we wait until tomorrow before we jump around all excited like?  
  
Jhh= . =Jhh 


	3. Over at the STNJ

Chapter 3 and I'm gonna' keep on rolling! Review please!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Carrying Takei on his back was Sakaki, who had called to tell they found her, that they were coming now. Amon had gone home because it was getting late in the night, nine now, Robin was being taken home by Amon, and the one walking with Sakaki was Karasuma. She wasn't going to leave him along with Takei. She could wake up any moment and decide to turn against them, it was possible, but not likely. She seemed to like them all now. Calmed down since Robin had gave that promise of not letting her be hurt by them.  
  
The cold wind blew in the chilly night as they neared the head quarters. The girls eyes suddenly opened and she woke up, alarmed, something inside of her surged with emotion as they entered the building. They weren't sure what alarmed her but they had nothing in her that would make her so nerve racked. Takei was breathing short, fast gasps of air. Karasuma began to rub the small girls back so she would take deep, slow breaths. Sakaki could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck, making him wonder what made her freak, he looked around to see if something was scary to an eight year old. But soon enough, she was back to sleeping like a rock.  
  
Right now, they were just going to let Michael take care of her for the night. He may not be the best choice but they weren't going to let her stay in their houses as long as there was a possibility of her being a witch. They came in the dark room where Michel typed away on his computer. Searching for more information on this girl Takei so they would know about her past.  
  
Sakaki set her on a futon that Michael had set out for her, letting her sleep on there, covering her with the blanket with her head on the fluffed pillow. He and Karasuma made sure she was sleeping and not faking it then walked over to see what Michael had learned about Takei. There was no way that she was eight years old, she had to be a witch, and older than meets the eye. Since she could control her powers that good.  
  
"Well," began Michael with a smirk "I have good news and then bad news. But mostly surprising. It even surprised me?"  
  
"Is she a witch?" asked Sakaki, curious about that more than anything.  
  
"Doesn't say, actually. But it says that strange things used to happen when she was a child and that's when she was transferred to a foster home. She had been in a home of domestic violence. And at the young age of three. There Takei was very badly physically abused, then turned out that the place wasn't a foster home but had guys wanted for several counts of acts on children in there, and taken from there by someone mysterious. Doesn't say who he was. Then the 'foster home' was torn down. And, as it turns out, Takei is actually eight years old. And all of the information points out to her being a witch. Wouldn't seem likely that she's possessed by some angry spirit," Michael pointed out. They all felt for the girl. "I think that we should let her get comfortable for a while before we test. I don't blame her if she's not comfortable with us for now, people have been mean to her all her life."  
  
"How many days would you suggest?" asked Karasuma.  
  
Michael shrugged. "Two to three days."  
  
Zaizen came in the room, he had heard the whole conversation. He said "We can't wait that long. Trust or not, we have to protect the city from witches on the loose. Her past means nothing to us and you have to understand that."  
  
"What are you saying, are you heartless are what!?" asked Sakaki angrily. "She's only a kid and the file shows that. You just can't say that about a little girl and be-"  
  
Karasuma put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. They were both right and she knew that.  
  
"Chief, I think it's better if we wait," suggested Karasuma, looking at Zaizen in the eyes.  
  
Zaizen walked out of the room in anger. "Do whatever the hell you want. But if anything happens with in that time span it's on your shoulders."  
  
"Right," said Sakaki, rolling his eyes. He got on his nerves sometimes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others had left, leaving Michael with Takei. Michael was taking a little break, eating some donuts with coffee. He got distracted when the little girl started mumbling something and her stomach growled. The assumption from the blond man was that she was hungry.  
  
So he walked over there, shaking her a bit. She opened her eyes to Michael smiling down at her with his glasses on. At first, Takei was startled, but calmed down in a moment when he backed away. He didn't want to start anything. Michael knew well enough if he made her mad that she would snap, or if he made her sad, she would send everything flying or freeze him where he stood. Being careful was a good idea.  
  
He asked softly "You hungry?"  
  
She nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
Takei sat up and he sat next to her. She sort of scooted the other way from him as she ate her jelly donut with caution.  
  
"So? Why am I here?" asked Takei. "It seems familiar...this spot. But I can't remember what it reminds me of. Something here is making chills go up and down my spine."  
  
"I'm not so sure myself, kid," said Michael, drinking the last of his coffee. "I'm Michael. Nice to meet you. And your name is Takei if I'm correct."  
  
She asked quietly, "You know everything about me. Don't you?"  
  
Michael nodded. "Sorry, but we needed to know about you so...umm.."  
  
"You can run tests on me to find out why I have my powers. Is that not it? See how far you can get. I've been through it before. I'm not doing anything for any of you. So you might as well give it up now."  
  
"What did the tests say?"  
  
"Negative. I'm not a witch. Came out that way every single time."  
  
"Don't believe you kid," said Michael seriously. He stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "The records would have shown it right away. Or saying that you have a chemical imbalance. Because they wouldn't just leave it empty, they would say something, I know this."  
  
"Whatever you say," replied the small girl. "But, thanks. I haven't slept in a bed in a while."  
  
Michael just gave her a nod. He didn't really take care of kids all that well so why start now? He started on his computer again, since he really had nothing to do, to see if there was anything going on lately.  
  
The next thing he knew, there was another chair wheeling up next to him, and there sat Takei. In a chair a couple feet off the ground, a bit to high, but she managed to sit up there. She sat close to Michael, staring into the computer like she was memorized by it, and hummed a little tune to herself. It went-  
  
Do, do, do, do-do-de-do-do*, that melody over and over again.  
  
"Where did you learn that tune from?" asked Michel, out of pure curiosity.  
  
She shrugged. "Someone used to hum it to me when I was just a little girl. I don't remember who though. But I do remember that he was just really nice!" Takei started looking at Michel closely. "Sort of....like...you."  
  
"Like me?" he repeated in amazement. Funny, he didn't think a lot of people around here looked like him. Michel added sarcastically, "Well, I'd like to meet him, who knows, maybe I have a long lost brother or something."  
  
Takei set her head on his arm and sighed, closing her eyes. It was more comfortable for her than it was for him. It was on his right arm and he liked to use that one to eat and stuff but if it fell asleep there wasn't much of that happening. He sighed and let the girl do that for a while. Not upsetting her was his goal to survive this night of just him and her. Michael had things to do anyway.  
  
"You remind me of him because you have the same voice, and then you have the same obsession with computers. He used to type all day on his lab top. The only time he would really talk to me is when it was breakfast, lunch, dinner, or bed time. Otherwise it was just me, myself, and I. Then again," Takei said with a smile, taking her head off Michael's arm "You're different because you're nicer than he used to be."  
  
"Whatever happened to him?" asked Michael, hoping it wasn't her that killed him. The poor guy probably hadn't a clue that he was witch, but he couldn't have ignored her powers. Sure enough...  
  
Takei said tonelessly, with no emotion "He got me mad."  
  
"You know, you should control your powers," suggested Michael, making a bold move. But she had no reaction but sadness in her ice cold eyes. "No wonder you look so sad all the time. Just sit tight for a while and we still have to see if you are a witch. Or whatever."  
  
There was no response but the girl just huddled up in her blanket and cried so hard to herself, not heard over the typing of Michael Lee.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Is she a

Thank you for the reviews!! Much appreciated.(For better or for worse, actually) Keep on reading plz! This shout out goes to my Kate-Kate-no- neesan-dono! MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL L!!!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Awoken to loud music that boomed into Michael's ears, Takei rubbed her eyes. She was facing the wall, with her futon up to the wall. At the front of a desk. She pretended to be sleeping still with some people behind her. She heard footsteps, more than Michael's, about two more people. It was Robin and Sakaki also there to do some paper work. The small girl sighed as her stomach growled for food to satisfy it's hunger. Takei was hungry but she wasn't going to ask complete strangers. She still didn't like them.  
  
Then Takei felt a hand on her shoulder that made her immediately sit up. The person, which was only Robin, jumped back in surprise at the sudden movement. She had only wanted to wake her up because she heard her stomach roar. Robin kneeled down next to Takei who sighed in relief. It was only Robin.  
  
"I think that you're hungry. Am I correct?" asked Robin with a smile, she handed her a bologna sandwich. "Hope you like bologna."  
  
Takei handed it back. "I don't want it."  
  
"Oh," Robin sighed out. She was so darn stubborn! "Sorry about that."  
  
"But....thank you anyway," Takei said, staring at the wall. "My stomach may grumble but I'm not helpless. I can go out and buy my own food."  
  
"That's a problem," Sakaki announced, passing by. "Cause' you're stuck here kid."  
  
"Umm...Sakaki? Remember what I said about being gentle?" asked Michael nervously. "I think that you should have listened because you just pissed the girl off."  
  
Sure enough, he was right.  
  
Fury filled her eyes. First they take her here and now they strip away her freedom!? Takei gave a look at Sakaki, that if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right then and there. That was their first mistake that they made. Then Robin had put a hand on Takei's shoulder to assure her that it was going to be okay. Second mistake. Takei looked at a chair and she threw it clear across the room, hitting the wall, shattering to peices.  
  
Everyone ran for cover as the table where Zaizen's work spot had been, pulling everything with it, smashed into the ceiling with her mind at work. She looked straight at Sakaki and a chair nearly hit the guy. Robin knew that she had to do something so she moved from where she hid, under the desk with Michael, and slapped the girl across the face to make her stop. Everything stopped swirling in the air, falling to the ground, Takei set her sights on Robin.  
  
She shouted, foul mouthing them, "You bitch! How dare you touch me! I should have never came here, you're all weirdo's that live off of other peoples unfortunate doings! I hate you! I really, really, really hate all of you for this! You take me here then my freedom is taken also! Bastards!!"  
  
"Stop it Takei!" Robin snapped at her, holding the girl by the shoulders. "I meant it when we were going to help you! Just let us do the tests and then we'll be able to help you! I promise!"  
  
The softness returned into Takei's eyes as she said that word. Takei replied "Promise?"  
  
"Yes. Remember yesterday's promise? I won't break it to you. Understand me?" asked Robin, ruffling her head. "I'll take you out later. Okay? But on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to behave yourself."  
  
"Right..." she said with a smile.  
  
Sakaki mumbled to himself "Brat."  
  
Robin turned to him and warned "And next time, you really should watch what you say. Listen to Michael next time Sakaki. So you get to clean up the mess because you freaked her out. Does that not sound fair to you?"  
  
"No, it doesn't," said Sakaki. But Takei gave him another cold stare and he gave in. "Whatever. I'll do it."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"But Robin!" whined Takei, pointing to Michael who was seeing them out "I want Michael to come with us. Why can't he come with us? He wasn't bad, was he?"  
  
"Erm....I let him explain to you later," said Robin with a smile as they stepped outside, letting Michael go back up the elevator. "So? Where do you want to go eat, because I know that you're hungry, you're stomach is telling me so."  
  
Takei just looked down at her stomach which growled in agreement. They walked down the cold street and it was getting dark outside like it was going to begin to rain. Robin had brought and umbrella just in case, the weather forecast had predicted rain, and it looked that he just might be right.  
  
"Robin, I think it's going to-" it started raining right when she said. A couple of drops than a shower. - - "Rain..."  
  
"Why don't we go to Harry's?" asked Robin nicely, holding onto Takei's hand, holding the umbrella over themselves. "It's really quiet there, and Harry is nice. What do you say?"  
  
Takei said "Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~ At Harry's....  
  
"Oh, what a sweet little girl," cooed Harry, setting a tea in front of Robin. He looked at Takei who just looked around curiously. "Where did you find her Robin?"  
  
"She's....staying with the STN-J for a while," announced Robin, taking a sip. She turned to Takei, who had gotten out of her chair. The strange child was looking out the window with flaring eyes that seemed to be full of anger. "Takei?"  
  
"Shhh..." she hissed. "There's something out there."  
  
Robin came up next to Takei to see what she was looking at. There weren't many people outside, but a fair amount, but there were a couple of them outside without umbrella's. Walking with their umbrella's to protect them from the rain. It didn't seem like there was anything abnormal going on here but then again, Takei was giving off the sense of a witch now, able to sense the bad. And those eyes were so off of what should be in a child. There was no way to tell until Michael did those much needed tests.  
  
Then, the rain turned to ice. Sharp as knives as they fell from the sky. The people were screaming in all directions. Robin knew that this was Takei's work. She didn't care about getting Takei made at her, just to save those poor people out there, even children walked about.  
  
"No! Stop it!" shouted Robin, she pushed Takei to the floor, knocking off her concentration. "You can't do that, Takei!"  
  
"Oh my, what seems to be the problem?" asked Harry, coming out from behind. He walked up to the two girls. He helped little Takei up, who was furious with Robin, and asked her "Are you alright?"  
  
"Robin, didn't you see him?" she asked, pointing outside. "If I hadn't done it, all of those people would have died, including us! And he got away. You should try and trust me sometimes. Just because you're part of the STN-J doesn't mean that you can boss me around!"  
  
"Robin? Is she a-" Harry asked as Takei pouted outside, stomping her feet on the way.  
  
Robin shook her head as she walked after the child. "We don't know yet. Michael has to do the test tomorrow so we all don't end up dead from her causing the trouble she has."  
  
Takei stood outside of the cafe', her arms crossed, and looked angrily at Robin. The fifteen year old stood next to her as they both watched the small droplets of rain fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
II(-)II 


	5. Witch

*Bows* Thanks for all of the reviews! You are all soooo wonderful!D  
  
Oh, and if you've been wondering when the gross/horror kind of part is going to come in, it's coming alright.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Outside in the rain they were, Robin sighed. It had been a couple of minutes since Takei had been turning those rain drops into ice daggers that could have easily killed someone. If it had went to the right place. It had to be a sign that she was a witch. That was the only explanation. But how could an eight year old possess so much power in one little body? She didn't understand. And Robin wouldn't dare talk to her yet. Takei was still very mad at her. *Very* mad at Robin. Robin only did it to save the people out there. And who had Takei been talking about that was out here?  
  
From Takei's point of view, she was only trying to save the people out here, and it wasn't her fault if the couldn't dodge the damn things. There was a witch out here that was going to start firing these people like they were nothing. Takei couldn't see any other way than to turn the rain into icicles. She really didn't have many powers besides throwing things around and freezing things. That's all she could do. Takei was mad at Robin. Not for pushing her, that was understandable, what Takei was mad at is that she couldn't see that guy was about to set a flames upon the people. She was a witch hunter. Robin should be able to do that!  
  
Then they heard someone call out their names. The two girls looked to their left and riding on his motorcycle was Sakaki. He waved at them, stopping right next to them.  
  
"Hey, did you two see any strange activity going on around here?" asked Sakaki, taking off his helmet. He put the kick stand down, leaning on it, he asked "Ummm...is there something wrong? You two don't look to happy at the moment."  
  
"I sensed him and tried to kill the weirdo but Robin pushed me before I could get him dead!" complained Takei grumpily.  
  
Sakaki scratched his head. "How did you do that...exactly?"  
  
"Takei made all of the rain turn into dagger like icecles and tried to kill him with that, it was impressive, I'll give her that much. Only it could have hurt or even killed the innocent people that were only walking out here," Robin replied with a bit of anger in her voice. She added "We don't kill witches either."  
  
"Why not?" asked Takei.  
  
"Because, they're humans too," replied Sakaki.  
  
"You all are going to get killed from it," said Takei. She sighed and said only in concern, "The witch isn't go to put up with you for long before he splats you, burns you to a crisp, or does something to twist your insides inside and probably pull them out!"  
  
"Thanks for the wonderful visual, kiddo. Robin," said Sakaki, handing her a helmet. Then pointed to a vespa scooter of Robin's that was tied to the back of his motorcycle. "There. You can ride on that. I've got to take the brat over to the STN-J because Michael says that he's ready for her."  
  
"I'm not going!" argued young Takei, crossing her arms. Like hell she was going to go with that stupid guy who just called her a brat. "Can't you guys just let me go? I'm fine!"  
  
"No you aren't," persisted Sakaki, as he sighed. Why did kids have to be so difficult? He guessed they wouldn't be kids if they didn't argue with your decisions. "If you aren't going to go willingly than I'll have to take you by force young lady. Now it's your final chance to get on. Do it now."  
  
Takei stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Robin said, while getting on her vespa, "Takei, it'll be alright. Sakaki can be a little reckless but he's a good guy. Trust me for once. Or trust us all for once. I promise that this is all for your own good so listen to me, okay?"  
  
The look in Robin's eyes told her to trust her. But...Takei didn't want to trust anyone. Everyone was against her. Noyone in her past was nice to her so why were they starting now? These people were probably going to kill her off in a horrible way. Then again...that look made Takei really believe what Robin was saying.  
  
"You really promise this time?" asked Takei innocently. Like she was actually scared. Robin and Sakaki softened up, she still was a child, and any child would naturally be scared.  
  
Robin ruffled her hair. "Yes, Takei, I promise."  
  
"Anyway, Robin, meet Miss Karasuma and Amon by the site a mile or so to the left. You'll see them and the site is...pretty gruesome, somewhat," Sakaki informed young Robin. He got on, kicked up his kick stand as Robin drove away, and let Takei hop on. "You ever been on a motorcycle?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Well, wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight," said Sakaki, she seemed a bit reluctant. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh...nothing..." she lied, looking upon the cold ground with hazy eyes. Takei wrapped her small arms around Sakaki, locking her forearms in her hands. She shut her eyes. "Tell me when."  
  
"You scared?" he asked as he started it up. It roared up.  
  
Takei sort of flinched but replied "What am I? A sissy? Of course I'm not! It's only a-" without warning, Sakaki started off and she screamed "AAAHHHH!!! SAKAKI!!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At the site, Robin walked slowly up to her partner. It was a dreaded scene. Burnt, crisp bodies laid around everywhere. The buildings were still smoldering with the stench of human corpses that filled the freezing air. It was horrible. Obviously a work of a witch. A witch that was looking out for revenge, or just trying to test out it's new found powers on the innocent, which was ever so wrong. Robin sighed but looked around. Nothing, or much less noyone, had been spared.  
  
Amon talked into his ear piece to Michael and asked "What did it say?"  
  
"What did what say?" questioned Robin who suddenly riding in on her nice vespa.  
  
Turning to Robin, he replied, "Right before the attack, Michael got an email telling him this was going to happen in ten seconds. He's trying to track it but-"  
  
"It just says 'This is what you get for messing around with my spirit. I will not rest until I am released and am free once again' That's all it says. I'm still trying to track it down," Michael announced to the crew. He typed on his computer while adding "If I find out anymore, I'll tell you."  
  
"Do you understand it?" asked Amon, knowing the answer.  
  
Michael shrugged on the other line. "Like hell I do. It's weird because we've only been working on finding witches lately. Well, I'm out."  
  
"Thank you," Karasuma said. To the others she said "That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"We have many witches at the factory but I doubt that one of them is out for revenge. Or maybe it's a family member?" suggested blonde Robin. She got off of her vespa, putting her helmet on the seat. "Could that be a possibility?"  
  
"Maybe...." Karasuma still questioned her hypothesis.  
  
That's when Amon said "Well, recently, we've caught some witches. And the most recent..."  
  
It hit him like a answer crashing down from heaven. There was only one person making this happen and it wasn't a witch.  
  
Amon said in a rush to Michael "Michael! When Takei gets there, get her to stay in a room alone, and don't disturb her! Make sure that some sort of holy water is in there! We aren't dealing with any kind of case now so be on the look out!"  
  
"What are we dealing with Amon?" asked Michael.  
  
"I'll explain when we get there. For now just do what I say, dammit, and don't waste time!" ordered the older man, making Michael crunch on his orders.  
  
Michael nervously agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Almost there, hold on, we're going to get there as fast as we can. I need some food or something! I'm am so darn starving! How about you!?" said Sakaki, going a bit faster than before. Takei held onto him tighter, letting her face dig into his back. Her long hair flew all around in the wind. That's when he began to worry, no answer from her. "You doing okay?"  
  
"No...." weakly replied Takei, feeling nauseous. "I'm going to throw up. Pull over!"  
  
Quickly pulling over to the side, letting Takei run into the ditch. She started coughing like there was something stuck in her throat, but she wasn't choking, and Sakaki watched in horror as something black came straight out of her mouth. An ounce of something goop was coughed up from her throat, landing onto the crunching leaves, and started wiggling.  
  
The eight year old struggled to breath while Sakaki started to freak out. What in the hell just came from Takei's throat! That was SO not normal for a kid. The rookie was now officially confused as to what was going on. Who threw up something black, squirmy, and almost jelly like? Sakaki brought out his gun that was full of regular bullets. The Orbu's(sp?)weren't needed right now. He watched as Takei fell to the cold ground of fall as the blond tried to decide what to do. The black thing was squirming back towards Takei but Sakaki didn't want it back in her.  
  
He shot it in the top. The thing wiggled, sagged, but then seemed to turn to him. It glowed red on the top and shot straight at him. Sakaki wasn't going to stand for having a blob on his face so he jumped out of the way, letting it drop on the highway. It fell, with a car coming it's way. The thing was ran over with it's green guts splattering all over Sakaki's precious motorcycle.  
  
"What the hell?" Sakaki questioned to himself. He looked down to Takei who was back to reality, holding her throbbing neck. The worried boy ran down to her, asking, "You okay?"  
  
"S-Sakaki..." she hoarsely said. "Ride back to the STN-J. Y-y-you can't let it get you too!"  
  
"What's going on?!" he shouted back, demanding to know. "And I just can't leave you here with a clear conscious and you know that! We're friends. And a friend doesn't let a friend puke up black stuff."  
  
Takei looked at him with glowing orange eyes as she began to cough again. "Run, damn you, run!"  
  
"Takei! What is happening to you!?" asked Sakaki, putting a hand on her.  
  
"Sakaki?" asked a voice, it was familiar. He turned around and there was the ever worried Amon, even if he won't admit it. "Don't tell me that it's happened already! To late."  
  
"To late for what?" asked Sakaki, rubbing Takei's back. She growled and snarled at him. "Is she...?"  
  
"Possessed, yeah," Amon replied. "And it's not a witch. It's a vampire."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOooooooHHHHHhhhh!! Please review! ^_~  
  
~``~``~8)(8~``~``  
  
Extra-  
  
Who is cuter?  
  
A. Sakaki (So close to my heart but 'b' wins it all!)  
  
C. Michael (MY VOTE!)  
  
E. Amon (seems...mean)  
  
G. Robin (MY VOTE FOR A GIRL!)  
  
I. Dojima  
  
K. Karasuma  
  
M. Other _____ Which one?  
  
And don't be afraid to vote for a girl too. We'll find out at the end of my story who wins~! ^_^ 


	6. Red Alert

I'm cool...oh yeah...I am...Oh! Sorry about that. ;; I'm just sooo happy that you all like it, especially my Kate-Kate(MalletWeilderofDoom). Read her stories, and if you haven't yet, you're missing out on good stories. . READ MALLETWIELDEROFDOOM STORIES RIGHT AFTER THIS CHAPTER!! YOU GOT THAT?!?!  
  
Anyway, onto the chapter.   
  
Running far away, Takei dreamt that she had to keep running in this black place she was in now. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away from the bad people. Bodies of the dead fell from the sky behind the scared child, blood trickled down her face as she realized that something had cut her forehead, making something stir inside of her. Takei stopped for a moment, looking behind her, seeing countless bodies of people that she knew. Some were old friends. Some weren't. Still....it was sad to see so many dead people all in one spot. Even if this was a dream Takei was scared like a bat out of hell so she kept running forward with the hopes of getting out of this freakish place!  
  
The little girl stopped once again to catch some much needed breath. The blood trickled down her nose and onto the stone cold ground. That's when it became so see-able that her own blood wasn't even red, it was green, then it sizzled away. What in the heck was this?! It had to be a bad dream. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't. When she tried to yell for Robin or someone no words would come from her hoarse throat which tried so hard to make a one simple sound. All that came out was a dry huff of air. Tears streamed down her face for she realized that in this place there was noyone to hear you scream, or you couldn't even scream for that matter, and she was becoming so scared of what was going to happen. Takei wasn't able to wake up, not matter how hard she wanted to, someone...wake her up!  
  
When Takei turned back around from looking at what was behind her, the more horrid site came to be seen, and that's when she screamed. As loud as she could, from the top of her lungs, almost frightened to death. Takei fell to her knees and then everything became white. Looking back up, Takei saw the group there with vicious looks on their faces  
  
(We're leaving) said Karasuma, turning around.  
  
(You mean nothing to us, you just get in the way all of the time!) Amon added.  
  
(What a little brat!) insulted Sakaki, spitting at the ground in front of Takei. (Never talk to us again!)  
  
(We never liked you) Dojima said.  
  
(We never will) Robin added to insult.  
  
Tears fell down her face as Michael knelt down to her. Did they really mean this? Was this part of the dream to? Did they really not like her? This had to be an absolute nightmare. It was awful to hear those words. But Michael still liked her. Didn't he? He liked her. He had to. Takei reached out to hug Michael but he slapped her to the ground.  
  
He yelled (We hate you!)  
  
(Michael...) Takei sobbed out (NOOO!!)  
  
(You're just a big baby!) Michael shouted back to her.  
  
(A witch doesn't belong at the STN-J) hissed Karasuma.  
  
(Just leave us alone already! You're so worthless it's hardly worth telling you!) Dojima yelled angrily.  
  
Amon said (Go dig a hole and live there. Because if we see you ever again-) He brought out his Obou gun (-I'll take care of you for good. Witch.)  
  
She had to watch as they swiftly walked away.  
  
"Don't leave me!!" She screamed as she sat up from her little cot. Takei was back to the reality. The little one gasped for breath. She felt a hand go on her shoulder, she jumped a little but looking over she saw it was only Robin. Takei hugged Robin and said "I thought you were dead! I thought that he had killed you! Thank goodness! And then you guys were okay, but you left me, all alone! I knew that you wouldn't! I just knew it!"  
  
"Who killed who Takei?" curiously asked Robin, rubbing her back. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The dream...it was only a dream..." Takei said more to herself. She sighed. Good. "He really didn't kill you all. I'm so glad!"  
  
"Me too. But what do you mean? Who's this 'he' thing you keep saying?" asked Michael as he came over. He sat next to Robin with a small box of powder covered donuts. "Is 'he' what you're trying to fight?"  
  
"Y-Yes," said Takei nervously. "I'm sorry for causing problems. I didn't hurt anybody....did I?"  
  
They didn't want to tell her about the horrible accidents, some people did die from being crushed. Somehow, Takei seemed to know, the look was in her eyes. Dojima came in the room with a smile and a plate of tea in her hands.  
  
"Anyone in the mood for tea?" asked Dojima, walking over. "We got that guy from this morning to the factory. He wasn't that hard to catch."  
  
Karasuma came in and said angrily "Oh, yeah, easy for you to say. You weren't there on the front line Dojima. You coincidentally got there the second after Amon, Sakaki, and I brought him down. You didn't do anything at all."  
  
"Whatever," Dojima brushed her off like nothing.  
  
The older woman sighed. Kids these days didn't appreciate what they have now.  
  
"Where's Amon and Sakaki?" asked Michael.  
  
"Don't know..." said Karasuma as she took a tea cup. She sipped some of it and made a face. "It's so sour Dojima. Did you make this?"  
  
"Of course. Who else would?" mocked the blonde slacker.  
  
Ten o' clock at night...  
  
Everyone was ready to go home (Sakaki and Amon had returned at nine o' clock) after a long day of work with a big deal of drama. To tell the truth, most of them happened to want to exorcise Takei right now before anything else bad went on, but Michael, Sakaki, nor Robin would let them. She had a long day. Was still suffering. Everything ached, even though she was still awake, while Robin played with her in a different room. Michael and Robin were really the only ones that were against it. The other's were just thinking about themselves, thinking how nice it would be to get it over, which they were thinking that. Though they wouldn't admit it.  
  
Amon crossed his arms and said "I am in a hurry. We can't risk her bringing down this building. Not to mention if she got outside."  
  
"Look, she's not hurting anyone now, so why-" Michael began to say, but Amon inturrupted.  
  
"Why? Because we protect everyone from witches. It's our job. You don't let feelings get in the way. Even if it's someone you know, you have to go with the rules, so deal with it Michael, Sakaki, and so does Robin, because all of us have. I call it simply following the rules."  
  
Sakaki stood up from his chair. He would not let him say that without giving a piece of his mind.  
  
"You may not have a conscious but we do Mr. Amon. You may call it not following the rules but we call it having a heart. No I'm not putting any disrespect toward you or anyone else but Takei still is a human being. It isn't her fault if she was possessed or taken over by some witch or vampire, whatever you want to call it! Just try and think on the kids side for a moment. Would ya'?" Sakaki said angrily. He slammed his fist on the table and said "And I have a damn good reason to be angry too! Because I watched it happen before, and I won't let it happen again."  
  
"Nice speech," Karasuma said with a wink. She smirked. "It can wait, I guess."  
  
In the other room...  
  
"Robin! Make fire in mid air again, please? That was so cool!" Takei urged her friend on, she was excited to see someone that is in the STN-J with such unusual powers.  
  
Robin smiled. "Yes, one more time. But then it's time for you to go to bed. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" said Takei with grin.  
  
As Robin did so, it sparked and got some on Takei's hand. It burned a bit and she tried to rub it off with spit but it kept on burning. Robin ran over to her little friend to help her get the pain off. But rubbing it was not a way to help. She tried to touch Takei but Robin flew back, slamming against the wall, alerting everyone that something was wrong. This was basically an empty room except for a table, a deck of cards, chairs, and some toys on a shelf.  
  
"You....hurt me..." said Takei in a low voice, devil like. She looked back up at Robin with burning red eyes. Then, in her regular voice, she sounded very panicked, saying "Robin! Run before he comes out! And get everyone else out of here! RUN ALREADY, DAMMIT!"  
  
"I'm not leaving," said Robin as she watched Takei fight back the demon inside of her. Everyone else ran in just in time for things to be thrown around. None of the things hit them, because Takei didn't want them to, but if that thing got control over her whole body they wouldn't be here.  
  
The whole room began to shake, the floor turned into a big pool of red, right up to their knees(which meant chest for Takei) They had to do something, and fast, if they all wanted to live. They all did and that included little Takei.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Michael.  
  
Amon didn't see any other option, so he brought out the one thing that he knew that could help, he held the Obou gun in his hand. He pointed it right at Takei.  
  
"You can't shoot her with that! She's still human!" complained Sakaki.  
  
"You have a better idea?" asked Amon.  
  
The table flew right for Amon, but Takei used her mind to make it stop, and shatter it into a lot of peices.  
  
"No!" Michael and Robin shouted as Amon shot right at Takei...  
  
I shall end it right there, please, please, please review! Arigato! 


End file.
